The King and his Brother
by xxJD55xx
Summary: Natsu had spent his entire life searching for his father, but when an old friend appears unexpectedly, everything quickly changes. Darker Natsu and world. Rated M, blood, violence, romance. NatsuxHarem OCxHarem


Chapter 1 Old Friends

 **A.N. This story will follow the adventures of Natsu and my OC that I have added in a third person POV. Both will share the spotlight and both will have a harem. I began this story on a different account but decided I needed a fresh start and to rewrite it. Make sure you read the A.N.s I add so that you can vote for polls I post and little quests I give out. First quest, and the person with an account that solves this will get to add a girl to the harem of their choosing. I am a very devoted Minnesota Vikings fan, even though we lose every fucking year, and one of the most crushing defeats happened a few years ago in the first playoff game with the Vikings lost to the Seattle Seahawks of the 2016 year. So the first person to tell me where this quote is from and how it relates to the playoff game between these two teams will get to pick a girl of their choosing. "Laces out Dan!"**

 **P.S. Here is a hint. Blair Walsh sucks ass.**

 **Harems**

 **Natsu: Lucy, Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Angel**

 **Axel: Erza, Mira, Ultear, Older Wendy, Older Meredy**

"Speech"

" _Thoughts"_

" **Monster/Demon Speech"**

" _ **Monster/Demon thoughts"**_

 **Magic/Spells**

(x784, Forest outside of Magnolia Town)

The morning son had just begin it's journey through the sky above the forests of Magnolia town. All under it's protective watch began to stir as they awoke from slumber, including the local mage that had settled himself into the outskirts of the town. The young mage of only 18 had opened his eyes for the first time of the day as he woke with a loud yawn. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the the morning rays coming through the window as he looked around his small room. He then stood from his hammock and stretched, allowing his body to loosen with a few satisfying pops as everything fell into place. He slowly walked over to his window and opened it. He let out a comfortable sigh as he felt the cool breeze blow against him.

This young man was none other than Natsu Dragneel, the resident dragon slayer of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, one of the most infamous guilds in all of Fiore. However, their reputation did not come from criminal activities, but from their tendency to be very destructive. Natsu was a rather tall man, standing over 6 feet, and had a very athletic build. On the top of his head stood long and messy pink hair that jutted out on all sides. He had dark eyes and could usually be seen with a goofy smile on his face. Natsu looked down his body to see that he had on a pair of black shorts that he wore every night to bed.

"Happy! It's time to wake up, we have a long day ahead." he exclaimed to his best friend as he turned toward his dresser and began to get dressed. Sitting in his own little hammock above Natsu's was a small blue cat. "Aye, sir!" responded the talking cat as he sprouted wings and flew down to Natsu. "So what are we doing today Natsu?" asked Happy as he walked over to a wall that he laid his little green sack against. "Well I thought we'd go fishing for a little then head over to the guild and see what everyone is doing." responded the fire mage as he finished putting on his clothing. His attire consisted of a sleeveless, black, and gold trimmed waistcoat that he left open, a cloth around his waist that reached his knees with the same color pattern as his waistcoat, white knee-length trousers, black sandals, and a white, scaly scarf that wrapped around his neck. "Yay fish! Hurry up Natsu I'm starving." said the feline with drool flowing out of his mouth. "Alright lets get going." spoke the mage as he began to walk out of the house with Happy close behind. As he walked out he stopped for a second to look around the luscious green trees and take in the scent of the forest. "Ahh, take in that fresh ai..." Natsu stopped mid sentence as he turned to look deeper into the woods. "I can't believe he's here." he whispered to himself as he waited for the approaching figure to emerge from the trees.

* * *

(Fairy tail guild hall)

It was like any other day in the Fairy Tail guild hall, the drinks were flowing and being supplied by the lovely barmaids, fights were breaking out at random, and one mage in particular was currently stripping out of his clothes. Almost all of the Fairy Tail mages were present, including the master, Makarov. Their master, a very short, and balding old man with a white mustache, is currently sitting atop the bar watching the members he considers family. He wore an orange hoodie with a white shirt underneath that has a large, black fairy tail symbol in the middle, orange shorts, and brown jester shoes.

Sitting on a stool a few feet from him was the guilds most distinguished drinker, Cana Alberona. She is a very beautiful women with mid-back length and wavy brown hair and mesmerizing brown eyes. She stood at a rather tall 5ft 7" and has an extremely athletic build from years of training. Surprising, she still has large breasts that are tucked tightly into a blue bikini top just begging to be let out. Further down her slim body there is a black Fairy Tail mark on the left side of her shapely waist next to her navel. Attached to her waist is a very large, perky, firm, yet soft rear covered by brown capri pants that are held up by a pink belt. On her feet she wore high heeled sandals that wrap around her ankles.

Sitting a few bar stools to her right were two men that the entire guild described as perverts. The first being a middle-aged, blue-haired man by the name of Macao Conbolt. Macao is average height with a slight muscular frame and dark eyes. His look completed with a white, open jacket with a large, dark purple collar and the sleeves rolled up, a dark undershirt, brown, pinstriped pants, leopard print shoes, and a large S shaped necklace. His partner in crime, Wakaba Mine, is another middle-aged man with brown hair in a pompadour-like style. Wakaba is also average height and has a slight muscular build. His eye color is a mystery to most as his eyes can usually be seen completely or mostly closed. His outfit consists of a light green shirt covered with motifs of dark flowers, pants cut right below the knees, and sandals held by striped bands.

Behind the bar stood the ever so graceful Mirajane Strauss, Mira for short, as she cleaned a glass with the usual smile on her beautiful face. Mira was another of the many beauties that seemed to fill Fairy Tail to the brim. Standing at 5ft 4", she could usually be found attending to the many wants and needs of the mages that occupied the guild hall. Mira has long white hair that flows down her back and to the top of her large breasts and a short, upward facing ponytail consisting of her bangs. Large blue eyes that always seem to smile adorn the rest of her pretty visage. Very much like Cana, Mira's voluptuous body is topped with large, gravity defining melons that were even bigger then Cana's. Her shapely hips seem to draw the wandering eye of men and women alike. A sleeveless, maroon dress with small amounts of trimming and a large pink bow with matching high heels block all from view as to tease the disappointed eyes of the mages that surround her.

On the other side of the guild, currently stripped down to his boxers and a necklace of a sword that never leaves his neck, is Gray Fullbuster. Fullbuster has spiky black hair, dark blue eyes, and a well toned and muscular body that peaked at a height of 6ft 1". When he isn't stripped down to nothing, he can be seen wearing dark jeans, a black T-shirt and black shoes. He stood with his back up against a wall as he watched the various unnamed and unimportant mages duel in the middle of the guild, the only notable one being Mira's younger brother, Elfman Strauss.

Elfman, being quite the monster compared to the others of the guild, stood at an impressive 6ft 5" and has quite a large and muscular build. Like his elder sister, he has white hair that's styled upwards in long, wavy spikes. His most noticeable feature being the scar that goes through his dark eye on the right side. Elfman chose to wear clothes that resemble Japanese high-school thugs, a dark blue jacket with buttons on the front and a red undershirt conceal his upper body to the world. Matching pants adorn his legs while traditional geta sandals are attached to his feet.

"Real men never run from a fight!" yelled Elfman has he picked up and tossed a fleeing mage across the guild. "Shut up Elfman before I come over there and slam you to the ground!" yelled Gray from his resting spot on the wall. "I'd like to see you try!" was the response from the only male Strauss. "Alright you asked for it you overgrown ape!" replied Gray as he stood from the wall and put his hands out in front of him. "I'll put you into the ground right now! **Ice Make: Hammer!** " A large, dangerous hammer made from ice materialized above Elfman as Gray smashed a closed fist into his open palm. "Never stand up to a real man! **Beast Arm: Iron Bull!** " Suddenly, Elfman's arm became coated with a metallic armor as he swung his arm back and delivered a strike to the hammer, forcing it to shatter as ice shards rained down around him. **"ENOUGH!"** roared a giant that now occupied half of the hall as he smashed his large arms on top of the now unsuspecting Ice Make and Take-over mages. **"YOU Two should kno** w better then to use magic in my guild hall!" Master Makarov screamed as he deactivated his giant magic and reappeared as his short, balding self.

"We're sorry master." came the synced response from the two in question as the lay in a half conscious state on the wooded floors. "They were just having a little fun Master," said Mira as she giggled to herself "no need for such a punishment.". "Yes I know Mira, but if I didn't those two would never learn." Makarov says as he takes up his usual spot on top of the bar. "You sure got that right Master!" slurred Cana from her stool. "Mira! Another refill please!". "I think you've had enough Cana, remember last week when you drank an entire barrel? You almost got naked in front of the entire guild." replied Mira to the drunken Card mage. "It's okay Mira, we'll watch over here won't we Wakaba?" asked Macao as he listened to Mira and Cana's conversation. "We sure will." he answered with a sly grin. "Ahhh, you two are so thoughtful!" said the brunette beauty with a smile on her tan face. "I think they're only trying to help themselves." stated Mira with a sweat drop. "Nah, you guys would never do anything right?" asked Cana with a sweet tone. "Of course not, we're gentleman!" the two replied in unison with smiles.

"See Mira, so can I get that refill now?" asked Cana as see turned her attention to the white-haired beauty. "Fine but only one." answered Mira with a sigh. Sometimes it was just better to give in and comply. "Hey, isn't there someone missing today?" said the master as he looked around the hall trying to figure out who wasn't with them at the moment. "Well Erza left on a mission, but I haven't seen or heard anything from Natsu all day, do you think he is alright?" replied Mira with a worried expression that didn't suit her gorgeous face at all. "Yeah where is Flame Brain today? I haven't been able to kick his fiery ass all day." asked Gray as he was just able to summon enough strength to pull himself off the floor. "Oh, well I'm sure he's fine, probably just lost track of time training or he went fishing with Happy." responded the Wizard Saint that they all called master. "Yeah I bet he's on his way here right now." Cana said as she finished her mug of rum.

"Yeah you're right, I just hope he is okay. Natsu is always getting himself in some kind of trouble." replied Mira with a small smile. She then made her way over to a lone mage on the other side of the bar to take his order. "No need to worry Mira, he's a capable mage, he can take care of himself." said the elderly man as he continued to watch the mages as they went about their days. His attention was suddenly captured by a familiar magical energy as he smiled to himself. However, that quickly changed as he felt a much darker energy also approaching. Makarov tensed slightly as both presences slowly approached the guild.

Everyone's attention was eventually captured as the massive guild doors suddenly burst open. All that could be seen was fire and pink as the mage's eyes adjusted to the light. "You guys miss me?" said a familiar voice as the Fire Dragon slayer could now be completely seen. "It's Natsu!" came a collective call from all the residing members of Fairy Tail. "Hey everyone. I got a surprise for you." he said as he stepped to the side. Another figure slowly advanced and stood next to Natsu. "Meet my brother Axel."

Silence...

…..

…..

"...YOUR BROTHER?!" screamed the guild in surprise.

Natsu blinked a few times before responding, "Yeah my brother, we grew up together but I haven't seen him in years.". Everyone quickly focused their attention on the new man that had entered with Natsu. Pitch black, spiky hair and piercing black eyes that seemed to look into your very soul were the first aspects that were noticed by all. He wore a small smirk that only seemed to terrify the mages instead of giving off an impression of humor. A black undershirt made his lean and muscular form seem more defined, a black cloak covered the rest of his upper body and hid the rest of his upper attire from view. Lower down, a black belt held up dark gray cargo pants that hugged his legs and were tucked into black combat boots.

The master, seeing everyone was too stunned to speak, decided to invite the man in. "Axel was it? Why don't you come in and take a seat my boy. Any friend of Natsu's is welcome here.". "I think I just might." answered Axel with a voice that demanded respect. He began to approach the bar before he suddenly felt a massive magical buildup. He stopped walking and eyed the bar cautiously. Makarov and Natsu, being the only other mages to also feel the magic, turned to look at the source of the phenomenon.

BANG! The powerful magical presence unexpectedly burst caused everyone too close to be blown back. The whole guild shook as tables, chairs, and glasses went flying through the air.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Ever since the new man walked up to the guild Mira had been feeling...strange. The only way she could describe it was an odd pull it the pit of her stomach and she couldn't take her eyes off Axel. For some reason she felt a strong pull toward him. And every step he made closer toward her it began to get stronger until she could no longer take it and slipped into unconsciousness.

When she had blacked out, the massive amounts of magical power that had been building inside of her was released. Everything was blown away as a wave of magic washed over the guild. A few of the weaker members even passed out from the outburst. All of the mages that withstood the blast quickly turned toward the bar and readied themselves for a second wave, but it never came. Instead a figure slowly stood up from behind the bar and faced the guild. Every mage that had seen it before could not believe their eyes. A few shook their heads in confusion as they eyed the unforgettable form of Mira's Halphas form. But that was impossible was it not? Her magic had been sealed for many years now.

Light blue scales covered almost all but her torso. Long, sharp horns that point backwards now protrude from head, armor-like scales cover her forearms and legs with fin-like protrusions on each forearm and thigh, a dragon-like tail sprouts from right above her ass in the small of her back which is also covered in light blue scales. The most astonishing change were the large angel-like wings that had sprouted from her back. Her regular clothing replaced by a dark and light blue one piece that shows her arms, legs, back, flat stomach, and the tops of her very large breasts. Everyone just stared in fear.

Mira began to strut her way from behind the bar toward the lone mage that stood in the middle of the hall. Axel just watched as she slowly made her way forward. "What do we have here?" she asked a few feet from the mage. Axel continued to look on with an unreadable expression as she neared him. "Who are you? What do you want?" asked Axel as she now stood in front of him. "Strong, but you're not Ignis." said the demon ignoring his questioning. Before anyone could blink Axel erupted in black flames and grasped the girl by her throat. **"You have no right to speak that name!"** roared Axel with piercing red eyes as he lifted the mage off her feet.

By now the entire guild was in an uproar by what they saw. They all jumped to their feet, ready to attack. A few began shouting at the mage holding their companion. "Put my sister down!" yelled Elfman as began to run toward the two mages. However, before he could get close, a wall of black flames cut off Axel and Mira from the rest of the guild. "I'll put his flame out!" shouted Gray as he readied his magic. "Don't bother," said Natsu calmly, "there's no way you can put out that fire. They burn too hot. No one here can put out those flames." "What is your unmanly friend doing to my sister?" said a furious Elfman as he turned to the Fire Dragon slayer. "He won't hurt her you have my word. She'll be okay." replied the pink-haired mage. "You better be right Flame Brain." retorted Gray as he watched the flames.

* * *

(Inside the wall of fire)

Axel continued to glare at the demon he held in his hand as he summoned a wall of fire to block off the other mages. **"Learn your place demon. If you know my father than you know my power. You will show me the same respect you gave him."** said the Demonic Dragon slayer as he dropped her to the floor. "My ap...apologies." she stuttered as she rose to her feet. Axle narrowed his red eyes and stared at the women in front of him for a few seconds before letting his eyes to return to their normal black color. "Tell me demon, what has happened to your host?" he questioned harshly. Halphas regained her composure before answering the man in front of her. "She is fine. Merely unconscious.". "How were you able to take control?" he asked as he looked her up and down for the first time. "She is quite the powerful mage. Unfortunately she lost the use of her magic in an accident a few years ago. It has been laying dormant over since. Though now that she does have access to her magic again it seems her body isn't able to handle it. She could die." replied the she-demon. "You didn't answer the question. You should have been completely absorbed by her when she took you over." snarled Axel as he allowed his eyes to flash red. "Yes but my conscious remains intact. I just observe from her point of view. With her power locked away her grip on me began to fade so I pushed myself to the forefront." she said taking a step back from the mage.

"You could have killed her and yourself as well. Why risk it?" he asked with a small smirk when she backed away from him. She began to circle him while looking him up and down. "Well when I felt your magic I just had to see for myself. The keeper of demons here? No way I could pass up the chance to see your father again. He was the only being I feared on this world.". Axle continued to stare ahead as she circled him. "Am I not what you expected?" he questioned. She continued to circle, with each pass she would get closer and closer. "I never though he would pass on his magic. To a human no less.". By now she was close enough to touch him and began to trail her hand along his body, stopping in front of him with her hand on his chest. "But I must say, he did pick quite the specimen. So strong and attractive." she leaned into him and placed her lips right next to his ear. "I wouldn't mind having a taste." she whispered as she began to move her hand down his chest. Axel gave a small growl and grabbed onto her hand before she could move it any lower. "Watch yourself demon before I put you in your place.". Halphas replied with a small moan and flicked her tongue against his ear. "Oh please do, I liked it when you were so rough earlier.". "Enough!" he yelled as he pushed her away. "Return her before I make you demon.". She gave a small pout and crossed her arms after he rejected her. "You're no fun. Fine. But I'll be seeing you again I can promise you that. Bye for now."

A bright flash blinded Axel as Halphas returned Mira to the forefront. Once the light died down, he could see that Mira was indeed returned but was still unconscious. She quickly began to fall but Axle was faster and and caught her before she hit the ground. He stood and held her in his arms bridal style and looked down at the sleeping beauty. He then put out the wall of flames surrounding him and faced the wrath of the guild. "What happened?! What did you do to her?!" screamed Elfman as he approached the man holding his sister. "Back off!" growled as he flashed his red eyes toward the younger Strauss sibling. "She's fine for now. Just unconscious. Though it seems her magic has reawakened and unfortunately her body isn't ready for it. She needs to rest and needs time to recover.". "What does that mean?" asked Gray as he and the rest of the guild took a step away from the dragon slayer. "She has no control over her magic and it's slowly killing her. She'll have to train her body to accept her power again." answered Axel while turning to the master.

"Where's your infirmary old man?" he asked to Makarov. "Down the hall and to the right.". Axel nodded his head and then began to walk to the hall. Once he had arrived he kicked in the door and walked to the nearest bed and laid Mira down on it. He took a second to look over her and push a loose strand of hair out of her face. "You have quite a lot of magical power. Hopefully I can help you before it's too late.". He stood and walked to the door, took one last look over his shoulder, and closed the door.


End file.
